MAteria Haven
by Lifestream
Summary: This is going to be my "Type as I go" story. The plot is a secret r/r


Prologue  
  
  
  
The sky was as clear as the last day. There was a brilliant blue over the Midgar, with only a few clouds wafting on the still morning air. Cloud was sitting on one of his chairs outside on the porch of his stone house directly in the centre of Nebelham, his hometown. Cloud decided to make this chair a couple of weeks ago out of boredom. His brother left on some SOLDIER mission and had to stay behind because he was only 6 years old. Of course we wasn't allowed to go anywhere unless he was with his older and stronger Brother. There had been known of monsters to loom around smaller cities to feed on unsuppecting victims. Cloud was only six years old and only strong enough to hold a five pound sword.  
  
Cloud wanted nothing more then to spend some quality time with his big brother but SOLDIER was talking all his brothers time; he was never at home. SOLDIER was the World Federation Army, helping and protecting all citizens from dangerous monsters. Joining SOLDIER was very tough; only the strongest and bravest were allowed to join.  
  
As Cloud got up from his chair when he heard a voice not to far away call him from the distance. "Hey Cloud. I'm home!"  
  
Cloud got off the chair and hurriedly made his way into the family room where he heard his brother's voice. "Hi, Vincent. How are you today?" Cloud asked, after picking up one of the green orbs that Vincent brought home.  
  
Vincent sat down beside his esstatic brother. "I'm ok." Said Vincent smiling at Cloud. "I've brought you something from Kalm; the city to the North."  
  
Vincent was a mysterious character. He had long jet black hair and a sweat band on his forehead. He had blue eyes, that had a weird glow. He wore a long red tunic with ammo clips. Of course, his weapons of choice was a shotgun.  
  
Vincent then grabs a beautiful green orb out of his pocket.  
  
"Wow! What is it?" Cloud questioned. "It's so cool!"  
  
Vincent kneeled beside Cloud. His eyes were as warm as the sun in the morning.  
  
"This is called Materia." Exclaimed Vincent. "It's compressed MAKO energy. This is how humans can cast certain types of magic."  
  
Cloud stood up effortlessly and started jumping around, trying to imitate a fighting stance.  
  
"So I can like blow up stuff with this?" Cloud asked excitedly.  
  
Vincent laughed at his brothers thought. He knew Cloud all too well. Cloud was only six but had that type of personality that could get him into SOLDIER no problem one day.  
  
"No it can't" Vincent laughed. "See the glow. It's green right?"  
  
"Right" Cloud said as he settled down.  
  
"Well all green Materia have defensive powers, like to cure hurts and bruises, remove poison or protect you against  
  
Magic." Vincent explained. "The law says you have to be at least 16 to have offensive magic like Fire or Ice."  
  
"So then if this can't blow things up," Cloud asked. "Then what does mine do?"  
  
Vincent got up and pulled out the Materia Manual( (each sold separately) and flipped the pages until he landed on Cure.  
  
"Here it is." Vincent yelled. "Your Materia is Cure. It is the most basic of Materia. It will totally heal your wounds…. I mean hurts up to 500 HP."  
  
Cloud picked his Materia and studied it.  
  
"So this can really heal hurts?" Cloud asked. "How does it work?"  
  
Vincent got up and took the Materia from Cloud. "Well all you have to do is wear it somewhere, usually on clothes, armour or…"  
  
"Weapons like swords" Cloud interrupted.  
  
"Yes Cloud good for you. You're understanding now." Vincent said smiling.  
  
Cloud walked over to Vincent and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Well…no I'm really not understanding yet. You still haven't told he how to use it." Cloud whispered.  
  
"OK. OK. Just yell "CURE" and it will automatically cast." Vincent finished.  
  
"Can I try now?" Cloud asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes of course you can but remember Cloud; you can only use it 3 times a day. You can only use it half your age amount of times………..oh no I've gone cross-eyed." Vincent said as his eyes started watering.  
  
"It's ok Brother. Your not the sharpest needle in a haystack," Cloud chanted.  
  
"Hey tha--" Vincent Yelled.  
  
"Your not the sharpest tool in the shed. You not the sharpest knife in the drawer.  
  
"OK I GET IT!!!!" Vincent yelled.  
  
"Wow, brother. Don't need to get hysterical." Cloud laughed.  
  
Cloud could get annoying at times but he always had good intentions…………………most of the time.  
  
"Oh…Just go and try your Materia out." Vincent said softly, holding his anger. "Go play with Tifa or something."  
  
"Ok Brother. C-ya." Cloud said, as he slammed the door behind him and went next-door to Tifa's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1: Tifa's House  
  
Cloud traveled the long distance of 10 meters to Tifa's house. Of course he lived next door to her. He couldn't wait to show his best friend Tifa his new Materia. Tifa was only one year younger then Cloud but about 4 years older mature wise.  
  
Cloud walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A woman in her middle ages answered the door.  
  
"Hi Tifa's Mom. Is Tifa home?" Cloud asked patiently.  
  
The women stared him down with her sky blue eyes.  
  
"Cloud can't you call me Mrs. Lockheart or something?" She questioned.  
  
"Sorry Tifa's Mom. I'll remember next time." Cloud remarked. "So is she home?"  
  
"No sorry Cloud. You just missed her." Replied Mrs. Lockheart. "She went over to the flower patch near the mansion.  
  
Cloud turned around and started to run toward the mansion.  
  
"Thanks! I'll go find her." Cloud replied, as he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Mrs. Lockheart had to giggle a bit. Cloud was a funny character.  
  
"Kids will be kids." She giggled.  
  
***  
  
Cloud ran across the field until he spotted Tifa. Then he noticed a dark figure homing on her position. Cloud knew this could mean trouble. Cloud started to run as fast as he could toward the figure.  
  
"Hey you." Cloud yelled. "What are you doing? Stay away from her."  
  
The figure turned around and headed toward Cloud. Cloud got into his battle stance and drew his wooden sword he got for Christmas.  
  
"Stay back or I'll be forced to fight." Cloud yelled.  
  
The figure was only about 5 foot and looked awfully familiar. The figure drew his sword. Unfortunitly his sword was made of sharpened metal and Clouds was only wooden.  
  
"Too late you already have." Replied the figure.  
  
The figure leaped in the air as he pointed his sword at Cloud. Cloud sidestepped and whacked him in the head.  
  
"Ouch that hurt you little shit." He yelled. "Now your gonna die!"  
  
The figure spun around slicing open Cloud left arm.  
  
"Take that!" Said the Figure.  
  
Cloud looked at his gashing arm. Then he smiled.  
  
"Whaaaa. Why are you smiling?"  
  
Cloud then put his sword back into his hilt that was on his back and yelled.  
  
"CURE!"  
  
Green sparkles filled the area where Cloud had been standing. He felt a tightness in his arm, then it magically healed on it's own.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Said Cloud puzzled. "What do you want with Tifa??  
  
"I guess you can know before you die." Said the Figure. "My name is Zack."  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Yes and I will destroy all life on this lousy planet."  
  
"Why?" Tifa asked, getting up from picking flowers.  
  
"Enough questions. It doesn't really matter now!" Zack yelled.  
  
Zack lifted his giagantic sword up in the air swung it downward heading toward Cloud's head. Just as it was about to hit Cloud, Cloud heard a deep voice yell.  
  
"FIRE 2!"  
  
A large fireball came dashing and nailed Zack from behind.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!" Zack screamed in pain. "Who did that?"  
  
Vincent came to Clouds rescue.  
  
"I did.. Zack. Thought I wouldn't see you again, you wussy ex-soldier." Vincent yelled, after making sure Tifa and Cloud were ok.  
  
"Cloud. Tifa stay behind me." Vincent said to both kids.  
  
"Well Well Well" Zack said back to Vincent. "Is this one of your puny missions?"  
  
"HE'S MY BROTHER AND MY BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND!!" Yelled Vincent. "YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER!!!! YOU WILL DIE!"  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. You will never kill me." Zack yelled. "Your spells will be useless to you now."  
  
Vincent just laughed at Zack.  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked Zack, scratching his head.  
  
"Your spells will be useless to you now. Nice English buddy." Vincent laughed.  
  
"Shut up you stupid...."  
  
"Gaaaaaaaa"  
  
"ahhhhhhhhh"  
  
"ouchie. You hurt my finger you monster."  
  
Sorry we are having difficulties at the moment. Please Stay Tooned. *  
  
  
  
After everything went back to normal, which took some time, Zack try to use Silence to make sure Vincent couldn't use spells for the day. Of course Zack wasn't ready for Vincent's sword slicing through his chest.  
  
"I don't need magic to kill you." Replied Vincent. "I pay you back for breaking my finger."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Zack as he dropped his Buster Sword. "I will be back."  
  
Right after Zack's last words he disappeared into thin air. The only thing remaining was Zack's Buster Sword.  
  
Vincent picked up the Buster sword and showed Cloud and Tifa it.  
  
"Cloud? I would like to give this sword to you." Vincent said gently. "It's a very nice and strong sword."  
  
Cloud tried to lift it but it's enormous size and weight was to must for Cloud to handle.  
  
"It's too heavy." Replied Cloud. "I can't fight with that."  
  
"Of course you can't yet. But you will be able in a couple of years." Laughed Vincent. "I'll hold on to it until your 16."  
  
"OK" Cloud agreed.  
  
"Oh yeah and one more thing." Vincent chuckled, as he started to run back to the house. "I'm telling mom that you went all the way out here without permission.  
  
"Hey that's not fair!" Yelled Cloud.  
  
Cloud chased Vincent toward the house.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Tifa cried, running after Cloud. 


End file.
